supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchers (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Watchers are an elite class of angels ranked as the third strongest angels of the angelic choir. They were created after the Seraphims to help fend off and seal the Leviathans away. They were the first angels task to protect humanity from outside threats, but eventually they fell in love with female humans, siring Nephilims and teaching humanity on how to improve their society, resulting in them being exterminated by their older siblings. Although a few did not break any of Heaven's laws and continue to fulfill their jobs. The Watchers now refer themselves as the ones that continue to protect humanity and are still in service with the Host of Heaven. The Grigori refer to those that have abandon their post, slept with the human females, siring Nephilim children, feeding off of human souls, and align themselves with Lucifer during his rebellion against God. An exact number of 200 Grigori fell with Lucifer and among them were the soon to be Princes of Hell. Only a few that escape from God's wrath, reside on earth and hide. The Watchers are among the greatest angel soldiers in the Host of Heaven for their swordsmanship, ferocity, and authority. They answer to no one but God, The Archangels, and Seraphim. Powers and Abilities The Watchers were ranked as the third class of angels and were among the the greatest angels that none of the lower status angels dared to challenge them. * Angelic Possession: A Watcher requires a human vessel to work on the earth without harming humans. * Biokinesis: A Watcher can harm or disfigure individuals. They can heal, remove or place aliments and diseases into a person's body. They can use this power to harm their younger siblings or anything that is equal and below an Ophanim. * Chronokinesis: A Watcher can travel or stop time with ease. They can send anyone back into the past and can remember any time even change. * Flight: Watchers can fly anywhere around the world. * Immortality: Watchers have lived for millions, if not, billions. They can potentially live forever. * Angelic Immunity: Watchers are a stronger class of angels and can withstand getting stabbed by an angel blade, but with will severely harm them and paralyze them for a few moments. If struck at their vital organs many times it will then kill them. An Angel sword will instantly kill them. Because they are Higher Angels, they are given an immunity of being immune to instant death attacks hand gestures by Archangel Level Entities, but they still can be beaten to death. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Watchers cannot be harm by conventional weaponry. aliments, and diseases. Only stronger beings or powerful supernatural weaponry can harm or kill them. * Advanced Smiting: Watchers can smite nearly anything without effort, they can even smite their younger siblings with ease and smite Greater Demons, unless weaken first. The Watchers can smite a leviathan unless the head has been severed first. * Super Strength: The Watchers imbue physical strength to their human vessels, capable of overwhelming their younger siblings, all demons, monsters, reapers, deities, and other supernatural entities. They can overwhelm low tier or equally fend off against mid tier Leviathans. * Teleportation: The Watchers can teleport anywhere around the universe. They cannot enter a certain location that's warded unless removed. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this sigil will banish all angels from a certain area and send them back into Heaven. * Angel Warding: A Watcher can be blocked from hearing a person's conversation or prevented from entering a building, but it cannot hold them for long. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can harm or destroy the angel and human vessel if they stop out of the ring, although they are not afraid to do so and they can get out in only a short amount of time. * Magic: Magic cannot kill the angel, but it can be use to harm or restrain them. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon in dragon form, and Mid/High Tier Leviathans can kill the Grigori. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the same level as an Archangel can kill the Watchers, but they cannot kill them with instant death attacks and must beat them to death. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion cannot harm ,much less kill a Watcher, but Malik or empowered Cambion can destroy them. * Cain: Cain is unusually powerful for a Hell Knight. He can overwhelm some of the Watchers, but he is physically outmatched by them and they cannot kill him. They would also have a hard time outmatching him. Gadreel can easily outmatch him. * Higher Angels: The Grigori are the strongest class of angels, but their older siblings, Full Level Seraphim can overwhelm and kill them, but they can hold their own for only a short while. Gadreel as the First Watcher can overwhelm and kill any younger Watcher. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy any Grigori. * Nephilim: A majority of Nephilims were sired by Watchers, so their own children will be stronger than them. A Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilim can kill them. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy them with ease. * Titans Level Entities: First Generation Titans can overwhelm and kill any Grigori. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill a Grigori. They can withstand a normal stab by an angel blade however it they are stabbed multiple times at their vitals, they can die. Angel Sword, Seraph Blade, Archangel Blades, or Heaven's Weapons can kill them. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm and kill a Grigori. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill any Watcher. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except five things in creation. The Watchers are not one of them. Known Watchers * Andras (Watcher) * Ariel (Grigori) * Ezekiel (Grigori) * Gadreel (Watcher) * Tamiel (Grigori) * Azazel (Grigori; Formerly, Deceased) * Mephistopheles (Grigori; Fomerly) * Ramiel (Grigori; Formerly) * Paimon (Grigori; Formerly) * Dagon (Grigori; Formerly) * Belial (Grigori; Formerly) * Asmodeus (Grigori; Formerly) Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Creatures Category:Grigori Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Titles and ranks Category:Season 8 Characters